


Jesteś wszystkim

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [119]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Lilo po koncercie gdzie dochodzi do małej kłótni w parze o Ziama i Larry'ego… jeśli można prosić to słodkie zakończenie…?





	

 - Byliście niesamowici!  
 - Tak, dziękujemy!  
               Krzyki słychać jeszcze długo po tym, gdy cała piątka schodzi ze sceny i znika na backstage’u. Z ich twarzy schodzą uśmiechy, ale wciąż jaśnieją szczęściem. Są spoceni i zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni z siebie i szybko idą w stronę garderoby, by choć trochę się odświeżyć.  
 - Zajmuję prysznic! – krzyczy Niall i pędzi przed siebie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi od łazienki.  
               Zayn śmieje się głośno i przeczesuje palcami wilgotne włosy, a potem odwraca się i klepie tyłek Liama, na co Louis marszczy groźnie brwi, ale nikt tego nie zauważa.  
 - Idę zobaczyć, czy znajdę gdzieś wolną łazienke. – Zayn informuje i wychodzi z garderoby, ocierając twarz rąbkiem koszulki.  
               Louis opada na fotel, podczas gdy Harry zrzuca z siebie przepocone ubrania i dobija się do łazienki, skąd słychać nieprzerwany szum wody i ciche podśpiewywanie Nialla. Liam wpycha się na miejsce obok Louisa, a ten jęczy głośno.  
 - Jezu, Li. Wszystko mnie boli. – Narzeka, przymykając oczy.  
 - Wcześniej ci to jakoś nie przeszkadzało – mruczy Liam urażonym głosem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
 - Co mówiłeś? – Louis jest wyraźnie zmęczony; przeciera dłonią zmarszczone czoło i patrzy na swojego chłopaka podejrzliwie.   
 - Nic.  
 - Przecież…  
 - _Jezu, Li. Wszystko mnie  boli_. – Liam naśladuje jego głos i przewraca oczami.  
               Louis ma ochotę się roześmiać, naprawdę. Bo to jest tak cholernie nie w stylu Liama, że jest po prostu śmieszne. Ale widząc poważną minę swojego chłopaka, mruży oczy i odpowiada, siląc się na spokój.  
 - Poważnie, Liam, o co ci chodzi?  
 - Mi? Och, o nic! To ty jesteś taki zmęczony… Prawdopodobnie po tym, jak przez cały koncert uganiałeś się za Harrym.  
 - Odezwał się ten, który co chwilę klepał się po tyłku z Zaynem!  
               Obaj patrzą na siebie ze złością, a ich nozdrza są rozszerzone, gdy oddychają szybko. Liam robi się czerwony na twarzy i szyi, a Louis gniewnie zaciska szczęki.  
 - To nie o mnie i o Zaynie piszą sprośnie fanficiton, tylko o tobie i Harrym! Wszędzie tylko Larry, Larry, Larry…  
 - …znawca! – prychnął Louis, przerywając mu. – Jestem całkiem pewny, że widziałem kilka _komiksów_ z tobą i Zaynem w roli głównej!  
 - Dajesz im powody, by sądzili, że…  
 - …Ziam jest prawdziwy! – krzyczy Louis. – Boże, on cię _klepał po tyłku,_ Liam! Jak sądzisz, co bardziej pobudzi wyobraźnię fanek? Kilka rozmów między mną, a Harrym…  
 - …które wyglądały tak, jakbyście się całowali! – przerywa mu Liam, wstając z fotela.  
               Louis także się podrywa i stoją naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się spojrzeniami. Harry stoi w milczeniu pod drzwiami, patrząc na nich wielkimi oczyma. Panuje cisza i atmosfera robi się coraz gęstsza. W brązowych oczach Liama lśnią łzy, a dolna warga Louisa drży niepokojąco, kiedy drzwi od łazienki się otwierają i w tumanach pary wychodzi Niall, owinięty fioletowym ręcznikiem, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego uśmiech znika jednak szybko, gdy unosi brwi, przyglądając się zastałej sytuacji.  
 - Co, do…  
 - Kłótnia wśród kochanków – szepce Harry i choć naprawdę myśli, że robi to dyskretnie, jego głos doskonale dochodzi do Louisa i Liama.  
 - A o co?  
 - O LARRY’EGO!  
 - O ZIAMA!  
               Obaj krzyczą w tym samym czasie. Harry przewraca oczami i szybko znika w wolnej łazience, zostawiając ich samych.  
 - Więc… – odchrząkuje Niall, zwracając na siebie uwagę przyjaciół. – Po tych trzech latach nadal jesteście o siebie zazdrośni, huh?  
               Chłopcy niepewnie kiwają głowami, a Niall uśmiecha się szeroko, przeczesując palcami włosy.  
 - To całkiem urocze – informuje ich, bierze czyste ubrania i wychodzi, podgwizdując pod nosem.  
               Kiedy drzwi garderoby zamykają się za nim, Liam i Louis patrzą na siebie nieśmiało, nieco już uspokojeni.  
 - Przepraszam – mówią jednoczesnie i uśmiechają się do siebie.  
 - Po prostu tak bardzo mi na tobie zależy… – zaczyna Louis.  
 - …że nie wyobrażam sobie tego, że pewnego dnia…  
 - …mógłbym cię tak po prostu stracić.  
 - Jesteś wszystim, co mam Lou.  
 - Jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję, Liam. 


End file.
